Os Seis Graus de Embriaguez
by Tecla SAP
Summary: Uma Lily com complexo de Scrooge arraja alguns problemas com uma garrafa de Uísque de Fogo do Velho Odgen depois de encontrar os Marotos bêbados na sala Comunal dos Monitores-Chefe. LJ. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer e notas importantes: **Fanfic escrita por B.C Daily. Tradução por Marmaduke Scarlet. Agradecimentos à Moony, por ter betado essa fic em tempo recorde. Feliz Natal para todos!

**Nota da Autora:** Nunca deixe ninguém lhe dizer que escrever sobre pessoas bêbadas não é legal. Eu tenho feito muito isso recentemente (pisca), e acredite em mim, é muito divertido. Aqui está alguma alegria Natalina do Christmas Fic Exchange do Unknowable Room. Foi escrita para Julia, e eu espero que ela goste. Obrigada por essa ida à bebedeira Natalina e Lisa Kleypas, pela muito-necessitada inspiração bêbada. Apreciem!

**Os Seis Graus de Embriaguez**

Havia de fato algo como muita animação natalina.

Marchando pelos corredores infestados de azevinho de Hogwarts, cerrando os dentes ao som de canções de Natal murmuradas e gritos de 'Feliz Natal' em intervalos consistentes de dois segundos, Lily Evans lutou contra a vontade de se tornar uma rabugenta natalina enquanto caminhava de volta ao seu dormitório. Ela gostava de acreditar que não era muito tarde para se salvar do sombrio complexo de Scrooge¹ que parecia estar baixando rapidamente sobre ela, mas, ao passar por outro grupo de alegres primeiro-anistas, gritando sua própria versão de 'Bom Rei Wenceslas' de uma maneira que não poderia ser considerada afinada nem que suas vidas dependessem disso, Lily tinha suas dúvidas.

Tudo bem, ela era um Scrooge.

Um Scrooge miserável e irritado.

Mas não era culpa _sua_ que ela tivesse se tornado tão rabugenta. Ela não queria estar lá. Era simples assim. Era Natal, e ela estaria em casa com a sua família como tinha estado todos os outros anos. Mas esse ano tinha sido diferente. Esse ano, ela tinha um novo membro em sua família – o marido de sua irmã, Vernon. Os pais de Lily podiam ter ficado rosa de excitação com o presente 'generoso' de Vernon de uma viagem para o Caribe no Natal, mas ela estaria ferrada se fosse forçada a viajar para alguma ilha quente e inútil com sua irmã estúpida e seu cunhado estúpido por dias consecutivos. Ela preferia ficar sozinha nesse castelo estúpido, frio e cheio de coisas natalinas. Até mesmo ser forçada a agüentar a loucura que atacava Hogwarts durante as festas era melhor que ir para casa esse ano.

Ou ela tinha _pensado_ assim, de qualquer maneira.

Lily suspirou, empurrando uma mecha desgarrada de cabelo vermelho para longe do rosto quando chegou à entrada dos dormitórios dos Monitores-Chefes. Ela estava de péssimo humor. Talvez fosse melhor se ela fosse para seu quarto e dormisse um pouco. Ela não sabia quanto mais de alegria natalina poderia suportar e ela não queria pensar nos acidentes que ela deixaria na esteira de seu desespero natalino se continuasse a passear pelo castelo. Sim, dormir era uma boa idéia. Com isso em mente, ela entrou no dormitório dos Monitores-chefe...

... e foi imediatamente atingida pelo cheiro penetrante de álcool extremamente forte.

Era isso.

A última gota.

"Que _droga_ vocês pensam que estão _fazendo_?!"

Pulando ao som de seus gritos raivosos, nem tentando esconder o que estavam fazendo, o grupo em questão estava atirado pela sala Comunal dos Monitores-chefes, deitados no chão e esparramados nos sofás, uma garrafa de Whisky de Fogo meio vazia e quatro canecas vazias colocadas de maneira óbvia na mesa entre eles. Nem um pouco sobressaltados depois do choque inicial da sua entrada, todos eles se acomodaram de novo em seus lugares e sorriram agradáveis para ela.

_Não, não agradável, _Lily se corrigiu de mal-humor. _Bêbados. Sorrindo_ bêbados.

Ela ia matar alguém.

"Evans!" Sirius Black gritou, e levantou uma mão instável em comprimento, deitado casualmente sobre o sofá dela, seu bagunçado cabelo negro em desordem e suas bochechas vermelhas de maneira notável, "Veio pr'entrar na festa?"

"_Fora!"_ Lily gritou, batendo o pé e apontando furiosa na direção da porta. "Todos vocês, seus _bêbados _estúpidos, idiotas, retardados, fora, fora, _fora!"_

"Se _acalme_, Lily!" Se levantando de seu lugar no sofá defronte a Sirius, Lily se sentiu ferver ainda mais quando James Potter – o cara que _deveria _ser Monitor-Chefe – passou uma mão instável pela sua confusão de cabelos negros e sorriu para ela como se não tivesse preocupação alguma no mundo. Lily quis estrangulá-lo. "Merlin, mulher, é Natal. Relaxe!"

"Oh, não venha com 'relaxe' para cima de mim, James Potter!", Lily revidou, marchando até ele com fogo queimando em seus olhos. Ela não podia acreditar nisso. James – _seu_ James – bem, não _seu _James per se, mas... ele... a _audácia_! "Que droga você pensa que está fazendo? Ficou completamente maluco? E se McGonagall entrasse aqui? E se alguém visse? Meu Deus, você nem iria _perceber_ que estão tão bêbados—"

"Você pode parar de reclamar?" Sirius resmungou, lançando a Lily um olhar exasperado. "É claro que ele iria notar. Nós mal chegamos ao dois, Evans."

"Fale por você," Remus Lupin murmurou de seu lugar no chão, seus olhos cinza mais do que um pouco fora de foco. Lily tentou não ficar muito desapontada com o fato de que o resto deles aparentemente tinha corrompido o em geral responsável Remus em sua felicidade festiva. "Eu diria que o último copo me empurrou pr'o três."

"Eu cheguei ao quatro," Peter Pettigrew insistiu, sua cabeça loira balançando para cima e para baixo.

"Dois? Três, quatro?" Lily jogou as mãos para cima em frustração. "Que porcaria tem os números a ver com isso?"

"Na _escala_, Evans," Sirius explicou em um tom muito entediado, pegando sua caneca vazia da mesinha de centro e brincando com ela em suas mãos. "Você sabe, os seis graus de bebedeira? Merlin, Evans, nós mal começamos! Tire a varinha da bunda, se sente e tome um copo!"

"Seis graus de embriaguez?" Lily lançou seu olhar desgostoso na direção de James. "Seus retardados, vocês tem uma _escala_ para isso?"

"Não é a _nossa_ escala," Peter explicou de maneira definitiva. "É de todos. Não me diga que você nunca ouviu falar da escala?"

"Não me surpreende," Sirius murmurou, agora tentando pegar as gotas remanescentes de álcool em sua caneca vazia virando-a de cabeça para baixo sobre o seu resto. "Aposto que você nunca chegou sequer ao _um_, Evans."

Lily cerrou os dentes. Ela não sabia o que 'um' era, mas mesmo que soubesse, ela suspeitava secretamente que Sirius estivesse certo. Ela não soube por que aquilo deveria incomodá-la, mas incomodou. Ela olhou na direção de James de novo, a raiva no fundo de seu estômago começando a se desintegrar com aquele pensamento desanimador. Que tipo de adolescente ela era?

"Deixem-na em paz," James murmurou, olhando por cima do ombro para seus amigos. Ele se virou de volta para Lily, seus olhos brilhando por trás dos óculos. Lily respirou fundo e exibiu um olhar duro. Ele suspirou. "Desculpe," ele murmurou em voz baixa, parecendo um pouco sério demais para um cara bêbado. "Não sabia que isso lhe incomodaria tanto."

"Bem, _incomoda_," Lily respondeu, de mau-humor, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Ela pausou por um momento, mordendo o lábio inferior antes que sua curiosidade a dominasse. "O que é um?" ela perguntou.

Os garotos deixaram escapar risadas bêbadas. Se ela não estivesse em um humor tão asqueroso, Lily teria sorrido, também.

"'Levemente distraído', James respondeu, sorrindo para ela. "Dois é 'ficando bêbado'."

"Ficando bêbado?" Lily repetiu de maneira cética, suas sobrancelhas levantadas. "Eu devo acreditar que você está só no dois?"

James sorriu e deu de ombros. "Eu posso estar me aproximando do três," ele admitiu inocentemente.

"O que é o três?" ela perguntou.

"Alguém bebeu demais!" Peter disse, sorrindo tolamente.

Lily bufou. "Oh, sim," ela observou vagarosamente, olhando para James. "Você alcançou o três, tudo bem."

"Eu diria quatro," Remus acrescentou, lançando a ela um sorriso torto. "'Bem idiota'," ele anunciou orgulhoso.

"Calaboca," James murmurou, mas ele se virou um pouco rápido demais e começou a cambalear. Lily agarrou seu braço para evitar que ele caísse, e rapidamente aproveitou a oportunidade e jogou ambos os braços ao redor dela, seus olhos brilhando marotamente quando ela olhou brava para ele, "Obrigada", ele disse, e não a largou.

"James—"

"O que é o cinco, Padfoot?" ele gritou para Sirius, ignorando os pedidos de Lily para que ele a largasse.

Sirius pareceu considerar isso por um momento, ainda tentando beber as últimas gotas de sua caneca. "Eu acredito que seria 'complemente destruído', não?" ele respondeu cuidadosamente, ainda sacudindo a caneca na frente do rosto. De seu lugar nos braços de James, Lily não sentiu necessidade de lembrar ao idiota que ainda havia meia garrafa de Uísque de Fogo bem ali na mesa na frente dele. Ela continuou tentando escapar do abraço de James, mas o garoto desgraçado agarrava rápido. Um cara tão bêbado não deveria ter um aperto tão firme.

"Você vai me deixar só—"

"Seis é o meu favorito," James informou a ela, ignorando completamente cada pedido e tentativa que ela fazia para se afastar dele. Ele deu uma risada explosiva quando Lily começou a forçar seus cotovelos contra o estômago duro como pedra. Quando as várias tentativas de liberdade seguintes fracassaram, Lily suspirou exasperada e olhou furiosa para seu captor, ignorando cada sensação de formigamento que sentia quando ele olhava para ela daquela maneira.

"Se eu deixar você me dizer o número seis," ela cortou, cansada, atravessando-o com um olhar penetrante, "você vai me deixar _sair_?"

Lily ouviu alguém bufar atrás do ombro de James antes de ouvir, no tom deliciosamente desafinado de Sirius, "É, grandes chances de que _isso_ aconteça".

Lily estava bem aborrecida de ter que concordar com ele.

"Eu preciso de você para me manter de pé," James insistiu, tentando ao máximo parecer tão inocente quando era possível. Lily olhou-o de cara feia.

"Você certamente _não _—"

"Levado pelo vento," James murmurou, sua boca incrivelmente perto da orelha dela. Lily enrijeceu quando a respiração dele misturou-se perto do rosto dela.

"O quê?" ela murmurou, engolindo com força. Ela se recusou a olhar para ele, mas sabia que ele estava sorrindo de qualquer maneira.

"Número seis," ele disse a ela. "É 'levado pelo vento'."

"Que literário," Lily murmurou, e ela podia sentir-se ficando vermelha. As risadas de James retumbaram contra sua orelha. De repente, aquilo tudo era demais. Lily começou a lutar seriamente e ela não soube se James finalmente tinha decido desistir de seu jogo ou se ele tinha se dado conta que ela não podia mais agüentar ficar tão próxima dele, mas, de qualquer maneira, ela sentiu os braços dele a libertarem lentamente, e deixou escapar um suspiro longo e aliviado.

"Você é uma garota teim'sa, Evans," ele murmurou, balaçando a cabeça. "Uma garota muito teim'sa."

Lily o observou se afastar dela com uma leve pancada no coração, mas ela a ignorou como sempre fazia porque agora simplesmente não era a hora de lidar com fosse lá o que o corpo dela parecia estar insistindo.

Era errado, de qualquer maneira. O que é que os corpos sabem?

"Você sabe o que eu acho, Evans?" Sirius falou, finalmente desistindo de seus movimentos idioticamente engraçados com sua caneca. "Eu acho que você precisa de uma bebida."

"Eu acho que você precisa de um Feitiço de Sobriedade, Black."

"Talvez," Sirius replicou, sorrindo largamente, "mas você ainda precisa de uma bebida. Entre no Espírito Natalino, está bem?"

À menção da sua lamentável falta de tal espírito, Lily começou a fazer cara feia, lembrando exatamente o que a tinha trazido de volta para seu dormitório e qual era seu intento original. Dormir. Aquilo era tudo o que ela queria. Em vez disso, tinha encontrado uma roda inteira de loucos bêbados com os quais ela teve que lidar.

Bem, ela não ia mais agüentar isso.

Se ela seria um Scrooge, então, que droga, ela ia desempenhar bem seu papel!

"Se todos vocês insistem em continuar em seu estupor bêbado," Lily repreendeu, cruzando seus braços sobre o peito, sua agitação retornando com tudo, "então eu sugiro que vocês façam isso em seu próprio dormitório, porque _eu _não vou lidar com isso."

"Mas esse _é_ o meu dormitório," James lentamente apontou. Lily lançou-lhe um olhar penetrante.

"Não quando você está '_levado pelo vento_', não é!"

"Ele não está no _seis_," Sirius argumentou, lançando a Lily um olhar desgostoso. "Honestamente, Evans. Você é uma porcaria nisso, sabia?"

"_Vão!_" Lily gritou. "Fora!"

"_Está bem_," Sirius resmungou, lançando outro olhar na direção dela. Ele lutou cambaleante para ficar de pé, assim como Remus e Peter, que estavam ambos indo em direção à porta. "Não precisa ficar toda nervosa."

"_Fora!_"

"Nós estamos _indo._"

Lily ignorou os murmúrios contínuos deles enquanto o grupo tropeçava para fora da sala Comunal, rindo enquanto balançavam contra as paredes e uns contra os outros. Lily sentiu um leve aperto no peito enquanto observava os rapazes, tão despreocupados e felizes. Por que ela não conseguia ser assim? Por que ela sempre se impedia de fazer essas coisas que todas as outras garotas da idade dela faziam? Por que ela não tinha simplesmente sentado ali no chão com aqueles caras e tomado algumas doses? Não era como se aquilo fosse _feri-la_, apesar de ela gostar de dizer aos outros que poderia. Por que ela simplesmente não tinha se juntado a eles na brincadeira?

Por que ela não tinha ficado nos braços de James quando teve a chance?

Merlin, ela realmente tinha uma varinha enfiada na bunda, não tinha?

Lily estava muito ocupada remoendo essas realizações um tanto desencorajadoras sobre ela mesma para perceber que James não tinha ouvido a sugestão dela para ir embora com o resto de seus amigos. Ela pulou, os olhos esmeralda se arregalando quando sentiu a mão dele cair gentilmente sobre o ombro dela. Ela se virou para encará-lo, apenas para encontrá-lo com uma expressão muito estranha. Então, de maneira bem simples, ele se inclinou e depositou um beijo rápido sobre a sua testa.

"Pare de se preocupar," ele disse, seus olhos ligeiramente fora de foco mergulhando nos dela, o castanho parecendo mais marrom do que verde hoje. "Você vai acabar enlouquecendo."

"Eu sei," ela murmurou, então se virou, seus olhos fitando o chão.

James suspirou, e, ainda que ela mais uma vez tenha se recusado a olhá-lo, Lily sabia que dessa vez ele não estava sorrindo. Sem outra palavra, ele seguiu seus amigos pelo corredor afora.

Lily sentiu seu estômago se apertar em nós ao ouvir o som de alegres vozes masculinas cantando canções de Natal se afastar no corredor. Finalmente tirando os olhos do ponto do chão em que eles estavam presos desde a saída de James, Lily suspirou pesadamente, levantando a cabeça até que seu olhar caiu sobre a garrafa abandonada de Uísque de Fogo que ainda estava sobre a mesinha de centro. Lily sentiu seus pés se moverem para o sofá que Sirius tinha acabado de deixar vago, e caiu nele com um leve _oomph_.

Levantando a garrafa, Lily a examinou de perto e gentilmente revirou o líquido. Ela suspirou de novo, olhando a garrafa de maneira crítica. Então, sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo, Lily agarrou uma das canecas perdidas da mesa e a encheu pela metade.

_Vamos só ver se eu não consigo chegar ao número um_, ela pensou amargamente, fechando os olhos e levando a caneca aos lábios. _Vamos só ver._

Ela bebeu a dose em único gole rápido.

* * *

James não podia se lembrar de quantos Feitiços de Sobriedade ele tinha conseguido aplicar em si mesmo, mas, pela maneira que sua cabeça estava latejando, ele calculou que tinham sido vários.

Ele caminhou pelos corredores, seus tênis encardidos se arrastando pelos pisos de pedra, sua varinha saindo das vestes enquanto enfiava suas mãos fundo nos bolsos. Ele não tinha muita vontade de beber depois que ele e os garotos tinham deixado a sala Comunal dos Monitores-chefes, embora só Merlin soubesse que a bebida teria lhe sido útil. Ele não se importava em afogar suas mágoas no resto de Uísque de Fogo, mas isso foi antes de eles terem percebido que tinham deixado a garrafa na sala Comunal, e a única coisa que Sirius tinha no dormitório era um velho scotch de sabe-se lá quando e James realmente não estava afim de entregar-se a ele com o resto deles.

Merlin, a porcaria da garota o deixava _louco_.

_Quem ela pensava que estava enganando?_ James pensou de maneira cruel enquanto apertava levemente o passo. _Que idiota ela pensava que estava enganando?_

James estava cheio daquilo, de tudo aquilo. Ele tinha corrido atrás de Lily Evans desde a porcaria de seu quinto ano e já era a merda de tempo da garota admitir que ela gostava dele, também. Porque James _sabia_ que ela gostava. Apesar de todo o seu brilhantismo, Lily não era nenhuma atriz. Ele mal tinha a tocado antes da garota ficar rígida como uma corda. Ele via a maneira como ela o olhava. Ele sabia de tudo. E _ela_ sabia, também.

Era o suficiente para mandar um cara para a própria cova mais cedo.

James caminhou pelos corredores, suas passadas ficando mais rápidas e pesadas. Ele tinha agüentado o suficiente. Era hora de colocar isso em pratos limpos, quisesse ela ou não. Será que ela não via? Como isso poderia não estar _a_ enlouquecendo como estava enlouquecendo _ele_? Eles tinham dançado um ao redor do outro por meses, e antes disso, James sempre tinha estado bem em sentar e esperar Lily cansar e desistir. Mas um cara só podia agüentar até certo ponto, e James Potter tinha alcançado seu limite. Os pulsos dele se fecharam em bolas apertadas dentro de seus bolsos e seu passo apertou.

Com esse novo vigor, James conseguiu alcançar o dormitório dos Monitores-chefes em questão de minutos, mas tinha sido tudo aquilo que o tinha deixado naquele estado. Com a entrada à vista, as passadas de James evoluíram para uma quase corrida. Ele conseguiu diminuir a velocidade logo antes de entrar na sala, embora isso o tenha machucado significativamente.

_Thump!_

_Thump!_

James parou.

O que era aquilo?

_Thump!_

_Thump!_

James esforçou-se para ouvir, apenas para descobrir que o som – seja lá o que fosse – estava definitivamente vindo do dormitório dos Monitores-chefes. Sua sobrancelha se ergueu de curiosidade, alarmes soando levemente em sua cabeça. Ele rapidamente cobriu a distancia remanescente entre ele e a sala Comunal e deu a senha com pressa para entrar.

A porta se abriu, e James quase foi derrubado por um livro que passou voando pelo ar ao lado de sua orelha.

_Thump!_

O queixo de James quase despencou.

_Que droga ela estava fazendo?_

O lugar estava uma bagunça. Para cada lado que ele se virava, livros de vários formatos e tamanhos diferentes estavam espalhados pelo chão e pela mobília. Dando outro passo cuidadosamente para dentro da sala, James mal conseguiu se desviar de outro projétil lançado antes que seu olhar finalmente parasse sobre uma forma muito familiar parada no fundo da sala. Ele parou de caminhar.

Lily estava parada na frente de uma das várias estantes deles, escaneando a fila agora meio vazia de tomos com rápido escrutínio. Ela estava pegando qualquer número de livros das prateleiras e rapidamente examinando cada um com uma careta curiosa antes de jogá-los sem cuidado sobre seu ombro. Ela parecia estranha, de alguma maneira, como se ela estivesse... James não conseguia descrever. Ela não parecia exatamente doente, mas parecia meio...

James congelou.

_Oh, Merlin, não. _

Ele se virou para a direita e gemeu.

Lá, parada na mesma mesinha de centro onde eles a tinham deixado há menos de duas horas, estava a garrafa de Uísque de Fogo.

Derrubada e vazia.

Ao som de seu sofrimento, Lily se virou, e James foi mais uma vez confrontado com a realidade quando olhou para as suas bochechas rosadas, brilhantes, e seu olhar desfocado.

Ela estava bêbada.

Total, completa, número seis, levada pelo vento, incrivelmente bêbada.

"Oh, é você," ela murmurou, olhando-o por apenas um segundo antes de se voltar para as prateleiras. Suas palavras estavam levemente engroladas enquanto ela tagarelava descuidadamente. "Nós temos um monte de porcaria aqui, sabia. Eu não consigo achar nada. _Palavras de Sabedoria: Encantamentos através dos Anos_? Quem leria _isso_?... não consigo achar nada um pouquinho interessante…"

James quase riu. Bom Deus, Lily Evans estava _bêbada_. Ele veio tirar tudo em pratos limpos com ela, e ironia das ironias, a garota estava completamente _bêbada_! De todas as coisas idiotas e hipócritas...

James rapidamente se esquivou de _Palavras de Sabedoria: Encantamentos através dos Anos_ quando o livro, de maneira previsível, voou na direção dele, e continuou a caminhar na direção dele. Quando finalmente conseguiu alcançá-la entre a tempestade sem fim de livros de capa dura e brochuras, ele agarrou os ombros dela e a virou para encará-lo. Livros ainda nas mãos, ela olhou para ele sem expressão.

"Que foi?" ela perguntou.

"Que foi?" James riu, sorrindo bobamente ao ver o rosto confuso dela. "_Que foi?_ Lily, você está completamente maluca? O que você fez consigo mesma?"

"Estou procurando um livro p'ra ler," ela respondeu com um leve soluço. Ela derrubou os livros que tinha nas mãos, errando por pouco os pés de James, e se virou para as prateleiras mais uma vez. "Eles são uma porcaria," ela disse a ele, soando desapontada. "Todos esses livros são uma porcaria _completa_."

"Você os escolheu," James não podia evitar apontar de maneira inocente, embora não pensasse que Lily pudesse entender completamente a ironia disso em seu estado atual. De maneira bem previsível, ela piscou para ele, séria.

"Eu escolhi?" ela perguntou, suas sobrancelhas levantando. Ela pegou outro livro da prateleira – _Mil Ervas e Fungos Mágicos_, de Phyllida Spore – e imediatamente pareceu enojada. "Você tem certeza?"

"Você acha que _eu leria_ isso?"

Lily mordeu seu lábio inferior, então se virou e jogou o livro sobre os ombros deles. James se encolheu quando ouviu o barulho. "Não," ela respondeu em voz baixa. "Não, eu realmente não acho que você leria."

James supôs que ela continuaria em sua busca de um livro interessante – embora se ela esperava encontrar algum ali, ele sabia que ela estava muito errada – mas, em vez disso, ela simplesmente ficou parada ali, suas costas para ele, seu olhar cabisbaixo. Ele a observou por alguns minutos, incerto do que ela faria em seguida. De repente, ela se movimentou rapidamente, virando-se para encará-lo.

"Sabe do que mais?" ela perguntou, mordendo o lábio mais uma vez. James sorriu.

"O quê?" ele perguntou.

"Estou cheia disso," ela murmurou, olhando diretamente nos olhos dele. "Estou _tãããããoo_ cheia disso. Estou cheia de ser eu. Tão, tão, tão, tão cheia. Você já s'olhou no espelho e pensou, 'Merlin, eu queria ser outra pessoa?'. Você já s'olhou?

Ela parecia tão genuinamente infeliz em relação a tudo aquilo que James não podia evitar colocar um braço confortador sobre o ombro dela. De maneira gentil, ele a beijou na testa, do mesmo modo que tinha feito antes de sair. Ela olhou para ele, seus olhos verdes arregalados. Então eles começaram a se estreitar.

"Não faça isso," ela repreendeu, olhando para ele de cara feia. "Não faça... Não consigo pensar quando você... droga. Droga, droga, _droga._"

Então, para surpresa completa de James, ela ficou na ponta dos pés, agarrou o pescoço dele e puxou seus lábios para os dela.

De início, ele estava chocado demais para fazer alguma coisa além de ficar parado ali e deixar Lily – Lily Evans. _Sua_ Lily – beijá-lo, mas, depois de um momento, ele caiu em si e sua reação foi quase instantânea. Ele a abraçou, empurrando o corpo dela contra a estante agora quase vazia enquanto movia sua boca rapidamente sobre a dela, adequando-se ao ritmo furioso dela. Ela tinha gosto de pimenta e Uísque de Fogo e algo que ele não podia identificar, mas não se importava, contanto que ele continuasse sentindo. De maneira instintiva, ele aprofundou o beijo, deslizando sua língua para a boca dela enquanto ela o agarrava desamparada, pequenos sons saindo da garganta dela e o enlouquecendo.

_Isso_ era o que ele estivera esperando.

_Isso_ era o que ele sabia que valia a pena.

_O que ele estava fazendo?!_

James conseguiu apartar sua boca da dela, ainda que para isso tivesse que fazer um esforço inacreditável. Olhando para ela, James não tinha certeza de quem estava mais desapontado, ele ou Lily. Ela tentou beijá-lo novamente, mas ele rapidamente balançou a cabeça.

"Você está bêbada," ele lhe disse de maneira suave, correndo as mãos pelo cabelo vibrante dela. "Não é o momento para fazer isso, tudo bem?"

"Você não quer me beijar?" Lily perguntou, um tanto pateticamente. James quase gemeu enquanto balançava a cabeça.

"Você _sabe_ que eu quero beijar você, Evans. Mas agora simplesmente não é o momento." Gentilmente, ele se forçou a tirar os braços de volta dela – _muito_ mais difícil de fazer do que tinha sido mais cedo naquele dia – e deu alguns passos cuidadosos para trás, não confiando em si mesmo. "Nós temos que colocar você na cama," ele disse, já querendo abraçá-la de novo. "Nós vamos conversar sobre isso amanhã – você vai ter uma puta de uma ressaca, Evans. Vamos só–"

"Não!" Lily gritou rapidamente, apressadamente cobrindo a distância cuidadosa que James tinha acabado de colocar entre eles. "Eu não quero ir para cama," ela insistiu. "Eu... eu…" Ela pareceu pensar por um momento, segurando a frente das vestes dele para mantê-lo no lugar, mordendo seu lábio inferior mais uma vez. Finalmente, ela pareceu se decidir. "Eu quero ir para Hogsmeade," ela disse.

"Hogsmeade? _Agora?"_

"Sim, _agora_," Lily repetiu, largando as vestes dele e cambaleando na direção das escadas que levavam ao quarto dela. "Eu só vou pegar minha capa e então nós vamos-"

"Lily. Não, Lily, espere, _pare._ Nós _não podemos_ ir a Hogsmeade."

"Bem, por que não?" Lily perguntou, se virando nas escadas e quase caindo no processo. James correu para ampará-la e ela lançou-lhe um olhar irritado. "Por que não podemos ir?" ela perguntou de novo. "Você sabe como escapar, não sabe?"

"Não importa—"

"_Não sabe_?"

"Sim!" James gritou, olhando para ela. "Mas só porque nós podemos chegar lá não quer dizer—"

"Sabe de uma coisa?" Lily finalmente disse, virando-se com um bufar de raiva. "Eu posso chegar lá sozinha. Eu sei sobre aquela passagem atrás de Gregório o Ordinário. Se você não quer vir, _ótimo_. Eu irei sozinha!"

"Lily! _Cristo_, Lily! Volte aqui!"

Mas ela não lhe ouvia.

E James de repente se deu conta de que, por mais engraçada e desinibida que fosse, Lily bêbada ainda era um pé no saco tão grande quanto Lily sóbria era.

Ele era um homem morto.

* * *

Ele não conseguia se lembrar muito bem como eles conseguiram descer até Hogsmeade – especialmente porque ele só conseguiu atingir Lily com um único bom Feitiço de Sobriedade antes que ela percebesse o que ele estava tentando fazer e roubasse a varinha dele – mas, de uma maneira ou de outra, James se viu tropeçando pela cidade cheia de neve ao lado de uma Lily anormalmente tagarela apenas uma miserável meia-hora depois de ele ter a encontrado limpando as estantes do dormitório dos Monitores-Chefes.

Merlin, ele estava condenado.

"Eu _amo_ Hogsmeade," Lily tagarelou, rindo enquanto agarrava o braço dele com força, o que, se não fosse o propósito principal de evitar cair no chão, ele não teria se importado nenhum um pouco. "Você não ama Hogsmeade?"

"Sim. Adorável. É incrível." James lançou-lhe um olhar. "Podemos voltar ao castelo agora?"

"Não."

"Por que não?"

"Porque eu tenho que comprar uma coisa," Lily replicou preguiçosamente, seus olhos arregalados escaneando as lojas diferentes decoradas para o Natal como se essa fosse a primeira vez que ela as via. James olhou para ela com curiosidade, então se deu conta que talvez essa _fosse_ a primeira vez que ela via Hogsmeade durante o Natal. Ele não se lembrava de Lily ficando em Hogwarts durante as festas antes. Talvez ela só tivesse testemunhado isso pelas carruagens que a levavam para a estação. Hogsmeade era uma visão no Natal. James podia apenas imaginar a fascinação que ela causava aos olhos de uma garota bêbada, grau seis.

"O que você tem que comprar?" ele perguntou, tentando atrair a atenção de Lily para longe das luzes vermelhas e verdes envolvendo a Dervixes & Bangues por apenas um momento. "Lily? Lily, você está ouvindo?"

"Um gnomo," Lily respondeu, meio melancólica. "Um gnomo de jardim. Você sabe onde eu posso encontrar um?"

"Um gnomo—_o quê_?"

"Eu nunca tive um," Lily continuou, tropeçando de leve em seus próprios pés. James segurou a risada enquanto a firmava de pé. Merlin, essa garota era _incrível_. "Sério. Eles não têm esse tipo de coisa no Mundo Trouxa. E eu acho que a minha mãe talvez goste de um."

"Você sabe o que gnomos de jardim _são,_ Lily?"

Ela olhou para ele de cara feia. "É claro, eu sei o que eles são. Eu acabei de dizer que ia comprar um, não disse?"

"É, mas você não… você não..." James tentou encontrar as palavras, mas nada veio. Como você deveria explicar para uma garota bêbada que gnomos de jardim não são bichinhos de estimação? "Eles _mordem_, Lily," ele finalmente cuspiu, jogando suas mãos para o alto enquanto dava de ombros. Os olhos verdes de Lily se arregalaram. Um pequeno sorriso apareceu no rosto de James, apesar de todos seus esforços para esconder seu divertimento.

"Eles não fazem isso," ela murmurou em choque.

"Infelizmente, eles fazem."

Lily pareceu ficar genuinamente confusa com isso. "Você tem certeza?" ela perguntou, seus olhos se estreitando.

"Tenho certeza," James replicou, incapaz de segurar o riso mais um pouco. Ele riu das feições desapontadas dela e cuidadosamente passou o braço que ela estivera segurando com tanta força pelas costas dela de uma maneira confortadora. "Não se preocupe muito com isso, amor. Eles são apenas gnomos de jardim velhos e miseráveis."

"Mas é exatamente isso," Lily disse, mordendo seu lábio e olhando para ele de maneira questionadora. "Eu pensei que eles eram uns vagabundos legais. Eles não parecem legais?"

"Não."

"Tem certeza?"

James deixou outra risada escapar. "Por Cristo, mulher! Sim, eu tenho certeza!"

Lily suspirou pesadamente. "Bem, isso é decepcionante. Eu realmente queria um gnomo de jardim."

Ela era a única, James sabia, que tinha alguma vez na vida querido.

Ou talvez aquilo fosse apenas o álcool falando.

"James?"

"Hm?"

"Vamos fazer alguma coisa louca, está bem? Vamos fazer alguma coisa... _maluca."_

James sorriu. "O que você tinha em mente?" ele perguntou.

Lily deu de ombros. "Não sei," ela admitiu lentamente, apoiando sua cabeça contra o ombro dele enquanto eles continuavam a caminhar. Os olhos dela começaram a se fechar. "Você sabe mais do que eu."

James viu sua chance, e a pegou.

"Você não parece disposta a muita coisa agora, muito menos alguma coisa louca," ele apontou gentilmente, pedindo a Merlin que ela concordasse e o deixasse levá-la de volta ao castelo para dormir o resto de seu estupor bêbado. "Que tal nós se nós fizermos um vale para depois? Fazer alguma coisa louca amanhã?"

Lily balançou a cabeça. "Não posso," ela murmurou. "Eu não vou fazer isso amanhã."

"Por que não?"

"Porque eu não vou estar bêbada amanhã," ela disse de maneira decisiva.

"Isso não quer dizer que você não possa fazer alguma coisa maluca," James a assegurou. "Você não precisa estar bêbada para fazer alguma coisa divertida às vezes, Evans."

"Mas eu _preciso_," Lily insistiu, levantando a cabeça do ombro dele e o olhando nos olhos. "Você não _entende_," ela disse. "Eu... eu não sou como você. Não consigo simplesmente ir fazer coisas que eu não deveria fazer. Às vezes eu _queria_ que eu pudesse, mas..."

"Mas o quê?" James provocou, cutucando-a gentilmente. "O que está impedindo você?"

Lily suspirou, balançando a cabeça de novo. "Se eu soubesse," ela murmurou, parecendo derrotada. O olhar dela procurou o dele. Ela piscou algumas vezes. "Se eu soubesse," ela disse de novo, então deixou sua cabeça cair de volta ao ombro dele. James pegou a mão enluvada dela na dele e eles continuaram a caminhar pela rua cheia de neve. Lily não se afastou.

Eles caminharam em silêncio enquanto começaram a alcançar o fim da rua principal, chegando à Casa dos Gritos e ao Três Vassouras. De seu lugar ainda descansando no ombro dele, Lily continuou a escanear o vilarejo, rindo deliciada com as velas encantadas flutuando nas árvores e os compradores do feriado entrando e saindo das lojas. Era difícil não se deixar levar pela risada dela ou pela conversa despreocupada, apesar de James ter a distinta impressão de que, se ela não tivesse passado por 'alguém bebeu demais', a neve caindo no nariz dela ou as fadas cantando canções de Natal na frente da Dedosdemel não seriam tão divertidas.

"Oh, James, olhe para _aquilo_."

O olhar de James passou de onde tinha estado, deitado nela, seguindo a direção do dedo apontado de Lily. Esperando algum tipo de ornamento natalino elaborado, ou talvez uma das árvores que os residentes de Hogsmeade tão frequentemente enfeitiçavam para cantar canções de Natal, James deixou escapar uma risada alta quando se deu conta que o que tinha chamado a atenção de Lily de forma tão ávida não era nem remotamente festivo, mas, em vez disso, uma flecha gigante em neon que Madame Rosmerta recentemente colocara do lado de fora do Três Vassouras.

"Oh, olhe para aquilo!" Lily suspirou, sorrindo radiante. "Veja como brilha contra a neve."

"É uma _flecha,"_ James disse, impassível, balançando a cabeça. Lily lançou-lhe um olhar agudo, mas então rapidamente voltou sua atenção para a flecha brilhante. Dando alguns passos vacilantes para frente, ela puxou a mão dele.

"Vamos," ela disse, já caminhando pela rua, arrastando-o com ela. "Vamos tomar uma cerveja amanteigada."

"Essa é a _última_ coisa que você precisa," James disse, tentando controla-la. "Você coloca mais uma gota de álcool no corpo e eu estarei _carregando_ você de volta ao castelo."

"Você não vai," Lily zombou, seus olhos ainda presos na flecha. "Vamos! Vai ser divertido."

"Lily, eu realmente não acho…" James parou, uma idéia pulando de repente em sua cabeça. Um pequeno sorriso se delineou em seu rosto. "Sabe de uma coisa," ele disse, tomando a dianteira. "Você está certa. Vamos ao Três Vassouras."

Lily pareceu exultante com a mudança de planos dele, sorrindo largamente para ele e concordando, correndo pela neve. James balançou a cabeça, os fragmentos de um plano começando a se formar em sua mente.

Ele sabia mais do que alguém deveria saber sobre a famosa Cerveja Amanteigada Cura-Ressaca de Madame Rosmerta. Um gole daquela coisa e você podia cair de um seis para um três negativo em 3.2 segundos, com mais de uma pequena viagem no meio do caminho. James se encolheu mentalmente, pensando na quantidade significativa de tempo que Lily inevitavelmente iria passar em seu banheiro como resultado de sua bebedeira espontânea, mas aquilo não podia ser evitado. Melhor acabar com aquilo logo de uma vez do que deixar se arrastar, no final das contas. E que melhor maneira de começar – _e _fazê-los ambos voltarem ao castelo – do que a mistura única de Rosmerta?

Os sinos de Natal cantaram quando James conduziu Lily pela porta da frente do Três Vassouras, a guiando pelas massas ocupadas e achando uma cabine perto dos fundos do pub. Ele a observou enquanto ela rapidamente deslizou em um assento, seus olhos localizados não na bagunça acontecendo _dentro_ do pub, mas em algo _do lado de fora_ da janela. James se virou, apenas para se encontrar quase cara-a-cara com a mesmíssima flecha brilhante, verde, gigante que os levara até lá em primeiro lugar. Ele quase gemeu.

"Fique aqui," ele disse a Lily, deixando seu cachecol no assento oposto para que ninguém tivesse a impressão que eles poderiam sentar e começar a conversar com uma Lily mal-ciente-de-seus-sentidos. "Eu já volto. Vou pegar as cervejas, está bem?"

"É, tudo bem," Lily murmurou distraída, seus olhos ainda grudados na flecha do lado de fora da janela. Ela sorriu de maneira descuidada enquanto a observava brilhar na neve. James revirou os olhos e se virou, indo até o bar.

Ele teve que empurrar e cutucar algumas pessoas mais bêbadas que Lily antes de finalmente alcançar o bar. Um pouco mais longe, Madame Rosmerta estava conversando alto com alguns caras mais velhos, rindo de alguma piada que algum deles tinha acabado de dizer. Ela virou a cabeça e viu James, e ele sinalizou para ele com um rápido aceno de mão.

"Ora se não é um dos meus homens favoritos," ela disse com um sorriso, cumprimentando James com um beijinho na bochecha. "Feliz Natal para você, James Potter. E onde é que o resto do seu grupo está? Com seus traseiros preguiçosos sentados em uma das minhas cabines e forçando _você_ a pegar as bebidas, sem duvida, eh?"

James sorriu. "Não hoje," ele disse a ela, balançando a cabeça. "Na verdade, eu tenho um pequeno favor para pedir a você, querida."

"Um favor?" Rosmerta levantou suas sobrancelhas, "Que confusão você está provocando dessa vez?"

"Sem confusões," James insistiu, levantando suas mãos inocentemente. "Eu só estava me perguntando se você se importaria de fazer um pouco daquela sua Cerveja Amanteigada Cura-Ressaca. Para minha amiga, você vê."

"Sua amiga, eh?" Rosmerta perguntou, o olhando de maneira cética. "E onde estaria essa amiga?"

James curvou o polegar na direção da cabine no canto em que ele tinha acabado de esconder Lily. Olhando junto, Rosmerta riu alto enquanto observava uma Lily ainda profundamente encantada praticamente pressionar o nariz contra o vidro da janela em suas tentativas de olhar para a flecha verde.

"Oh, querido," ela riu, se encolhendo levemente. "Em que estado ela está? Quatro?"

"Ela tinha passado do cinco há uma hora atrás," James confessou, dando de ombros. "Mas eu a atingi com um Feitiço de Sobriedade antes que ela pudesse notar o que eu estava fazendo, então eu diria que ela está indo nessa direção."

"Vai ser uma _longa_ noite para aquela ali," Rosmerta previu com um sorriso. "Você tome conta da pobrezinha, está bem, amor? Eu nunca vi essa menina beber mais do que um copo de cerveja amanteigada em todo o tempo dela aqui."

"Eu acho que ela estava melhor daquele jeito," James murmurou, dando uma outra olhada de volta para a garota em questão. Ele conversou mais um pouco com Rosmerta enquanto ela rapidamente fazia suas bebidas, e lhe deu uma piscadela quando ela as entregou e ele começou a fazer seu caminho de volta a Lily. Ao alcançar a mesa, ela ainda – de maneira bem previsível – estava grudada na janela.

"Como você acha que eles fazem ela brilhar desse jeito?" ela perguntou, mal olhando para ele. "Não pode ser eletricidade – isso é Trouxa – mas o que mais _ilumina_ desse jeito?"

"Mágica," James a lembrou, impassível, colocando as canecas na mesa. Ele puxou a ponta da capa dela e ela quase caiu. "Sente-se e beba a sua cerveja. Vai fazer você se sentir melhor."

"Mas eu não me sinto mal."

"Você vai," James murmurou silenciosamente. Então, para Lily, ele disse, "Só beba, amor."

Lily resmungou um pouco sobre Monitores-chefe mandões antes de se acomodar em seu lugar e pegar a caneca que James tinha deliberadamente depositado na frente dela. Dando um pequeno gole em sua própria cerveja, James observou enquanto Lily cuidadosamente levava a bebida adulterada aos lábios e provava.

Ela fez uma careta.

James suspirou aliviado.

* * *

Ela nunca, _nunca_ mais iria beber.

Sua cabeça estava latejando – não, não latejando. _Irradiando._ Irradiando uma onda constante de dor por todo o sistema dela que a estava fazendo querer rastejar para dentro da cama e nunca _mais_ sair. Mas a vida não era assim tão simples. Não, a vida era, naturalmente, muito mais complicada. Porque o problema era que Lily não estava sequer _na _cama.

Ela estava no banheiro.

No chão.

Chafurdando na sua própria miséria.

Lily gemeu, rolando para sair de sua patética posição deitada no frio chão do banheiro, usando seu agora muito usado vaso sanitário como âncora para se manter firme. Ela passou uma mão cansada pelos nós furiosos de seu cabelo bagunçado, se contraindo desgostosa ao sentir o gosto ruim que continuava na sua boca. Ela esfregou os olhos, piscando furiosamente enquanto sua visão entrava e saía de foco. Sentada ali sozinha em sua desgraça por alguns minutos, ela, de alguma maneira – não tinha muita certeza de como – conseguiu se balançar de pé.

Merlin, o que havia de _errado_ com ela?

Lily gemeu de novo, dessa vez mais alto, tropeçou para a porta fechada do banheiro e começou a lutar contra a estúpida maçaneta. Que droga havia de errado com ela? O que, em nome de Merlin, _a_ possuíra para deixá-la completamente furiosa e bêbada? Ela _nunca_ fazia coisas desse tipo. _Nunca_. Ela era uma pessoa lógica, racional. E pessoas lógicas simplesmente não bebem a metade inteira de uma garrafa de Uísque de Fogo sozinhas. Lily deixou um gemido escapar, finalmente conseguindo abrir a porta com suas mãos atrapalhadas. Ela tropeçou para fora do banheiro, esfregando sua cabeça dolorida enquanto lutava para lembrar o que ela estivera fazendo antes de, de alguma maneira, acabar deitada no chão do banheiro, cheirando a vômito.

"Boa noite, raio de sol. Se sentindo melhor?"

A cabeça de Lily levantou rápido, sua cabeça _pulsando_ do movimento rápido enquanto ela olhava inexpressivamente para o rosto bonito e sorridente que olhava para ela do sofá grande e vermelho no meio da sala Comunal. E de repente, tudo começou a voltar.

_Oh, Merlin_.

Lily gemeu muito alto, rapidamente se enchendo dos sons patéticos que ela estava fazendo constantemente, mas sem ser capaz de evitá-los. Tropeçando sobre vários tipos de livros que estavam espalhados desordenadamente no chão – _livros_, Lily pensou com outro gemido. Aquilo tinha sido ela, não tinha? – ela fechou os olhos com força e se deixou cair no sofá ao lado de James, se curvando em uma bolinha patética no lado direito mais distante. Da sua esquerda, ela ouviu as risadas profundas de James.

"_Cale_ a boca," ela se lamentou, enterrando o rosto nas almofadas vermelhas. "Calaboca, calaboca, _calaboca._"

"Eu lhe disse que seria ruim," James insistiu, rindo suavemente. Lily sentiu a mão dele cair sobre as suas costas e ela olhou carrancuda para as almofadas do sofá. "Eu fiz Sirius trazer o que tinha sobrado de Poção Cura-Ressaca se você quiser."

"Eu ainda irei me sentir como uma merda completa?"

"Mais ou menos," James confessou, sua mão se movendo lentamente para cima e para baixo nas costas dela, em um movimento consolador. Lily tremeu levemente com o toque dele. "Mas tome de qualquer maneira. Mentalmente, você vai pensar que está melhorando. Agüente aí, eu só vou—"

"Não, espere." Lily se desenterrou um pouco das almofadas, seus olhos espiando por cima do braço que estava esparramado sobre seu rosto. "Não se mova."

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu disse que não. Só não se mova."

James revirou os olhos, mas fez como ela dizia. Ele observou, congelado e em silêncio, enquanto Lily começava a sair da bola que ela tinha se enrolado. Com dor e choramingando, ela pegou o cobertor que eles mantinham jogado sobre o encosto do sofá e rapidamente se enterrou nele, o enrolando seguro ao redor de seus ombros enquanto se sentava contra o braço do sofá. Respirando fundo, ela olhou séria para James.

"Eu fiz alguma coisa estúpida?" ela perguntou, apertando seus lábios em uma linha fina. James pareceu um pouco chocado com a pergunta e se manteve em silêncio por alguns minutos. Lily imediatamente começou a temer o pior.

"Você estava bêbada," ele finalmente respondeu, dando de ombros. "Defina estúpida."

"Eu me envergonhei de forma ridícula?" Lily questionou, agarrando os pedaços que ela podia se lembrar das últimas horas. "Eu me machuquei de alguma forma – eu machuquei _outra_ pessoa de alguma forma? Eu –"

"Você estava _ótima_," James interrompeu, cortando o discurso sem fim dela. "Você não fez nada. Eu estava com você o tempo todo – bem, quero dizer, _a maior parte_ do tempo. Eu não estava aqui para _isso_" – ele gesticulou para a bagunça desgraçada de livros ao redor do cômodo - "E você jogou seu sapato em mim quando eu tentei ajudá-la no banheiro, mas eu consegui prender seu cabelo para trás antes que você se tornasse violenta."

Aquilo soava bom.

Lily lembrava da parte do sapato. E o banheiro. E…

_Merda._

"Oh meu _Deus_," Lily gemeu, subitamente lembrando-se. "Você... _seus_ sapatos, James. E quanto aos _seus_ sapatos?"

James se encolheu, coçando a parte de trás do pescoço. "Eles já viram dias melhores," ele disse para ela, honestamente. Lily fechou os olhos e desejou estar morta. James riu da expressão horrorizada dela. "Você só conseguiu acertar o esquerdo," ele tentou, solícito, dando um pequeno sorriso. "E só um pouquinho, então não se preocupe."

"Eu _vomitei_ nos seus _tênis_ e você está me dizendo _para não me preocupar_?!"

"_Um_ tênis", ele corrigiu, acenando com a cabeça. "E está tudo limpo agora. Eles realmente precisavam de uma boa limpeza, de qualquer maneira. Foi sorte, eu juro."

"Sorte? _Sorte_?" Lily nunca se sentiu tão a ponto de chorar na sua vida inteira. "O que mais eu fiz?" ela demandou, parecendo desesperada. "O que mais eu não consigo me lembrar. Eu _quero_ lembrar?"

"Nada," James disse a ela de novo. "Eu juro, você não fez –"

"Eu acho que vou passar mal."

E com isso, ela correu de volta para o banheiro mais uma vez, batendo a porta atrás dela.

* * *

Quando Lily saiu do banheiro uns bons quarenta minutos depois, parecia muito mais composta e muito mais ela mesma. James abaixou com cuidado o livro que ele estivera lendo – _Batendo os Balaços – Um Estudo sobre Estratégias Defensivas no Quadribol_. Quem diria que eles tinham _aquilo_ sob todos aqueles livros idiotas? – e observou enquanto ela caminhava de volta para o sofá, seu cabelo molhado e seu corpo firmemente envolto pelo seu roupão. Ela sobrou os pés sobre o corpo e lhe lançou um olhar.

"Eu escovei meus dentes umas vinte vezes," ela disse a ele, séria, "e eu ainda sinto o gosto de vômito."

James sorriu, balançando a cabeça enquanto ela fazia uma expressão amarga e começava a mover a boca, agindo cmo se conseguisse se livrar do gosto na sua boca simplesmente movendo-a.

"Ele irá embora," ele disse a ela, tentando parecer o mais simpático possível. "Você tomou a poção que eu deixei lá dentro?"

"Ahã," Lily assentiu. "E eu tomei um banho, também."

James sorriu afetadamente. "Eu percebi."

Lily lançou um olhar irritado na direção dele, mais uma prova de que a Lily bêbada tinha ido embora e a Lily _dele_ estava de volta. Ela se acomodou contra o braço do sofá de novo, se movendo de leve. Então, com um leve suspiro, ela o olhou cuidadosamente. "Eu me lembrei de mais algumas coisas enquanto estava no banho," ela disse para ele em voz baixa, enrolando uma mecha de cabelo vermelho molhado entre os dedos. "Ou talvez eu as tenha imaginado, não sei."

"Como o quê?" James perguntou, sentindo seus lábios se agitarem. "Eu posso lhe dizer. Eu estava lá."

Lily suspirou, ainda enrolando a mesma mecha de cabelos nos dedos, enlouquecendo James lentamente. Por mais louco que fosse, ele ainda podia sentir aquele cabelo entre os dedos _dele_ de quando Lily o havia beijado, mais cedo naquela tarde. Só Merlin sabia quando ele teria uma chance de fazer _aquilo_ de novo. Provavelmente da próxima vez que ela ficasse bêbada – _se _ela voltasse a ficar bêbada algum dia.

"Eu me lembro de Hogsmeade," Lily começou, arrancando James de seus pensamentos. "Nós fomos até lá, não fomos?"

James assentiu. Lily pareceu aliviada.

"Tudo bem, ótimo. Então eu não estava imaginando coisas." Ela franziu os lábios um pouco, parecendo estar tentando se lembrar o que mais tinha acontecido naquele dia. "Eu lembro... que estava nevando. E que eu tinha neve no meu nariz. O que aconteceu?"

James assentiu novamente. "Você achou isso incrivelmente divertido," ele apontou de maneira deliberada, sorrindo marotamente. "Riu muito disso, você riu."

"Oh não, eu sou uma _daqueles_ bêbados?" Lily gemeu, franzindo o nariz em desgosto. "Me diga que você queria me socar no final de dez minutos. Eu estava rindo incontrolavelmente?"

"A maior parte do tempo," James admitiu. "Mas não foi horrível. Acredite ou não, você estava bem adorável daquele jeito, Evans."

"Adorável?" Lily riu, levantando uma sobrancelha. "Bem, eu suponho que é bom saber disso." Ela pareceu pensar nisso por alguns minutos, sorrindo levemente para si mesma, enquanto fitava as mãos em seu colo. "Sabe do que mais eu lembro? Embora eu ache que isso seja algum tipo de invenção das minhas alucinações bêbadas."

"O quê?"

"Uma flecha verde," ela disse, e James imediatamente explodiu em risadas. "Uma flecha verde gigante e brilhante – o quê? O que tem isso? Potter, por que você está rindo?"

"Você é louca," foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer, apertando seu estômago dolorido em alegria pura. "Alguém já disse isso para você, Evans? _Louca_."

"Então eu _não_ imaginei isso?" Lily perguntou, chocada. "Em que inferno de lugar havia uma flecha verde gigante? James? James, pare de rir e me diga o que você está pensando!"

"Do lado de fora do Três Vassouras," James finalmente explicou, ainda rindo. "Você não podia tirar seus olhos da droga da flecha. Praticamente esmagou o seu nariz contra a janela para vê-la quando nós entramos."

Lily olhou para ele irritada. "Eu pensei que você tinha dito que eu _não_ fiz papel de boba?"

James estava muito ocupado rindo para responder.

"O que mais você lembra?" ele conseguiu perguntar alguns segundos depois, quando finalmente conseguiu se compor.

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior. "Só mais uma coisa," ela respondeu, sua voz estranhamente baixa.

James sorriu de alegria, seus olhos castanhos brilhando atrás dos óculos. "O quê?" ele perguntou, quando ela estava abrindo a boca. "Gnomos de jardim?"

"Não, na verdade – espere, gnomos de jardim? O que tem gnomos de jardim?"

"Você queria comprar um," James disse alegremente a ela, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. "Para a sua mãe. Eles não têm esse tipo de coisa no Mundo Trouxa, sabe," ele implicou.

Lily enterrou o rosto nas mãos, gemendo alto. James começou a rir de novo, balançando a cabeça enquanto Lily continuava a gemer.

"Eu nunca _mais_ vou ficar bêbada," ela insistiu, levantando os olhos das mãos. "Nunca mais. Você teve que agüentar esse tipo de bobagem _o dia inteiro_?"

"Não _o dia inteiro_," James replicou, dando de ombros. "Mas eu tenho que admitir, você estava bem tagarela." Lily gemeu de novo. James riu. "Mas se não era dos gnomos que você lembrava," ele continuou com um sorriso alguns segundos depois, "então era o quê?

"Beijar você."

James congelou, o sorriso imediatamente desaparecendo do rosto. "O que foi que você disse?"

"Eu me lembro de beijar você," Lily repetiu rapidamente, e James notou de forma deliberada que as bochechas dela tinham adquirido um tom alarmante de vermelho. "Ou pelo menos... Eu_ beijei_ você, não beijei? Quero dizer, eu não imaginei isso. Eu não poderia ter imaginado. Eu lembro. Foi do lado da estante – eu _sei _que eu beijei… certo?"

James não conseguiu responder a ela imediatamente. _Merda_, ele pensou, lutando contra a vontade de chutar algo. De todas as coisas que ela poderia lembrar, ela _tinha_ que lembrar de beijá-lo, não tinha? James quase gemeu. Se ele dissesse a Lily a verdade – que ela de fato tinha beijado-o – ela ficaria brava? Ela ficaria furiosa com ele por tê-la deixado fazer isso? Ou ela finalmente desistiria da charada que insistia em jogar e voltaria a beijá-lo? James rezou pelo último, mas estava pensando mais no primeiro caso. A vida seria assim tão cruel, naturalmente.

"James?"

Ele ergueu a cabeça, seu olhar se voltando para Lily enquanto absorvia as feições preocupadas e embaraçadas dela. Devagar, hesitante, James assentiu. "É," ele murmurou, roucamente. "É, eu acho que você fez isso. Mas não foi nada sério!" ele acrescentou rápido, erguendo as mãos para demonstrar inocência. "Honestamente. Eu teria parado você mais rapidamente, mas você meio que me deixou chocado por um segundo e eu sou apenas um homem, no final das contas—"

"James? James, pare, não importa!" Lily agarrou o braço dele, e James de alguma maneira conseguiu parar de balbuciar sua armadilha. "Sério," ela insistiu de novo. "Não importa. A questão é que…" Ela pausou, mordendo o lábio enquanto suspirava levemente. Seus olhos se voltaram para os dele, uma luz estranha refletindo no verde. "A questão é que," ela disse de novo, sua voz muito baixa. "Bem... Eu deveria ter feito isso há muito tempo."

James quase pulou do sofá. "Perdão?" ele perguntou.

Lily ficou ainda mais vermelha. "Eu deveria ter feito isso há muito tempo," ela repetiu, dando de ombros. "Eu queria – _você sabe_ que eu queria. Eu só... não sabia como lidar com tudo isso, eu suponho. Quero dizer, você é você e eu sou... eu." Ela parou e sacudiu a cabeça, desviando o olhar do dele. "Eu tenho certeza que isso não faz o menor sentido."

"Não," James interrompeu rapidamente, colocando um dedo embaixo do queixo dela e o levantando até que ela estivesse olhando para ele de novo. "Não, faz muito sentido."

"James—"

Mas James não iria lhe dar tempo de escapar dessa. Ele estava lá, ela estava lá – _sóbria_, graças a Merlin – e ela tinha lhe dito que queria que ele lhe beijasse novamente, então James rapidamente fez isso antes que Lily começasse a pensar muito.

E então nenhum dos dois estava pensando muito.

Depois de vários minutos quentes – durante os quais James de alguma maneira conseguiu empurrar Lily contra o sofá, suas mãos sobre o roupão amarrotado dela, as dela enterradas no cabelo dele, ambos respirando um tanto entrecortadamente – James finalmente conseguiu afastar seus lábios dos dela, olhando para o seu rosto corado e para os brilhantes olhos verdes antes de esquecer o que ele tinha pensado em dizer e voltando a beijá-la, só porque ele podia. Lily não pareceu se importar, e retornou o sentimento entusiasticamente, até alguns minutos depois, quando ela começou a se afastar dele.

"James- não, espere, James, pare por um momento, por favor?"

"_O quê?"_ James praticamente cuspiu, lançando a ela um olhar irritado por interromper o que ele recentemente tinha considerado a melhor sessão de agarramento de toda a sua vida, olhando de cara feia para as mãos dela que tentava manter ao menos uma impressão de espaço entre eles. Ao ver o rosto frustrado dele, Lily deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Eu tenho uma pergunta para você," ela disse a ele, inocentemente, correndo os dedos com cuidado pelo cabelo dele. James quase soluçou com o esforço que tinha que fazer para não agarrá-la com força bem ali, naquele momento.

"Qual é a sua pergunta?" ele perguntou, tenso.

Lily sorriu de novo, seu próprio brilho travesso iluminando seus olhos.

"Você diria que eu estava 'completamente destruída'," ela perguntou, "ou 'levada pelo vento'?"

James riu, ignorando completamente a pergunta dela, e escolhendo continuar a beijando. Lily, por sua vez, não pareceu se importar muito com isso.

E por isso, James pensou, tudo que ele podia dizer era... já não era sem tempo.

* * *

¹Scrooge é um personagem de "Um Conto de Natal", de Charles Dickens. Ele é um homem avarento que não gosta do Natal (Nota da Tradutora)


End file.
